little moments
by Sam Marie Carter
Summary: This story is my first Romance! Please tell me how you think they are!
1. Chapter 1

**LIITLE MONENTS**

Samantha Carter who had just married her CO, General O'Neill, was so excited to drive something new, a Chevy truck, it was red, very new, fresh paint and all, but when Sam got into it she almost forgotten her husband keys, she ran inside to grab the keys. But where did the keys go? She looked though the whole spot, but just then she remembered, they were on the key holder.

"Oh, here they are, I found them!" Colonel Carter said to her husband, Jack.

"Good, I thought that you would," Jack said. As Sam got into his truck and put the key in the keyhole. As Sam drove to the Stargate, Sam accidentally drove his truck into the ditch.

"Oops, I ment to do that," Sam said to herself. She tried to drive it out, but when she got out into the dry ditch to push it out, she use her Air Force strength. "Finally, but how would I explain?" As Sam called to the Stargate and told General Landry that she would not make it.

"God Damn!" Sam said as she got into the house where Sam and Jack lived.

"What did you say?" Jack asked. "You even don't say that in the house while I am in, is that clear?" Jack asked. "Just pull the truck up, and let me fix it if I can,"

_Well, I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now  
What she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad.  
Yeah, I live for little moments like that._

About a year ago after on Jack's birthday Sam and Jack had finally gotten the news that they were going to have children, two kids. "Uh, sir," Sam tried to say.

"Sam, call me Jack, even when we are on the base," Jack said with a smile, he kissed her on the lips, and she had giggle, as she kissed him back. When they stopped Jack asked, "What were you trying to say, Sam?" Jack said with a smile.

"Do you remember when I was in the future, on Earth? On 2010?" Sam asked.

"Yes, what did Doc. Frazier tell you?" Jack asked.

"She told me that I could not have children, but I guess that she's wrong," Sam said, then she started the kissing, they had kissed so long, Jack popped his head and said, "What's that smell?"

"Oh, shit, it the cake, I forgotten," Sam said she ran to the kitchen.

_That's like just last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was going off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh.  
Yeah, I live for little moments like that._

Sam and Jack were walking they had a map. Even scientist makes mistakes, sometimes. When Jack asked where they were, Sam once again made a mistake. "Uh, Jack, I really don't know."

"Oh, Jack, I can't even be the perfect soldier everyone wants me to be. I don't even belong here. I try and try to be perfect, but I can't" Sam said as she had tear-felled eyed.

"I rather be lost then dead," Jack said, trying to cheer up Sam.

_ I know she's not perfect  
__ But she tries so hard for me  
__ And I thank God that she isn't  
__ 'Cause how boring would that be  
__ It's the little imperfections  
__ It's the sudden change of plans  
__ When she misreads the directions  
__ And we're lost but holding hands.  
__ Yeah, I live for little moments like that.__  
_

As Sam and Jack came home, they finally watch the movie that they always been dying to watch, The First Daughter, a romance movie. They watch it, but during the middle, Sam fell asleep, on Jack's shoulder.

"Oh, man my arm is asleep," Jack whisper so Sam won't hear or wake up.

_When she's laying on my shoulder  
On the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep  
So does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it  
'Cause it's tingling and it's numb  
She looks so much like an angel  
That I don't want to wake her up.  
Yeah, I live for little moments._

As Sam did her puppy face when she fell in love, Jack thought that was so cute for their present on their anniversary present.

_When she steals my heart again  
And doesn't even know it.  
Yeah, I live for little moments like that..._


	2. Request?

Do you have a favorite country song that you want me to do? Please tell me!


End file.
